


Troths and Rituals (Side: Harry)

by Anonymous



Series: these are a few of my nastier things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Draco, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Engagement, Intersex, M/M, Omega Draco, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Other, Ritual Sex, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry has learned since he was very young that the Malfoys belong to the Potters.





	Troths and Rituals (Side: Harry)

Troths and Rituals (Side: Harry)

  


Harry has learned since he was very young that the Malfoys belong to the Potters. As he got older he learned more of the particulars; that Potter alphas will always have first choice of every Malfoy omegas born. A result of multiple blood debts centuries past. It’s forever been a cause of envy of the Wizarding community the world over, as Malfoy omegas are famed to be magically strong and fertile, and the children they bore blessed with health and fair looks and potent magical cores, and if they were to hold open auctions for Malfoy omegas like other coveted omegas from high standing families, considerable fortunes would be made out of them.

Of course sometimes a Potter may not exercise their right of claiming a Malfoy omega. Lucius was already a few years into his maturity and claimed by the alpha Narcissa Black before Harry’s father James came into his own alpha maturity. They couldn’t waste Lucius’ powerful first few heats when he was primed to be seeded just to wait for James to come of age, so in the end he was given to the Blacks’ alpha for a hefty dowry. He bore strong, alpha children for the family, their core magic signatures determining their identity as a Black or a Malfoy, before then coming into his strongest heat yet at his most fertile and gave birth to their treasured omega, Draco. When James’ own omega gave birth to a sturdy alpha baby a few months afterwards, James vowed that his son won’t missed the chance to claim a Malfoy omega. Age-wise they would be most suitable in the future. And family pride-wise, well. Let’s just say James never fully gotten over not being deemed mature enough to be suitable to claim a Malfoy. His son would not have to face such embarrassment. 

And that was how Harry had always known that once he comes of age, Draco Malfoy would be his. 

  


* * *

  


The first time they met was just before they started Hogwarts. James brought Harry to Madam Malkin’s for his first school robe and Harry saw how James halted his steps as he saw a pair of father and son in the boutique. Their identical platinum hair seemed to glimmer under the gaudy chandelier of the store and James grinned large, larger than Harry had even seen on him at World Cups, and sauntered to the blondes to greet them. And greet them James did, wrapping an arm around the waist of the tall blond and pulling the man flushed against his body. 

‘Lovely to see you here, Lucius,’ he purred like a cat, and the blond man turned his face, surprised, cheeks flushing at the closeness of the alpha. 

‘James, you surprised me,’ he answered haltingly, trying to pry James’ hand from around his body and stepped away, pulling himself to full height as if James caught him flustered and he needed to compose himself. From the unfaltering smirk on James’ face Harry could see that his father found the attitude amusing, even endearing. 

‘I’m taking Harry here Hogwarts shopping, naturally, what a pleasant, absolutely unplanned whatsoever coincidence that we’re doing it on the same day. Must be my good luck.’ James’ grin bloomed again, and Harry knew what that means, his father only smiled like that when he’d successfully pulled off a prank, and Harry guessed that was what’s happening, his father must’ve been planning on pranking the blond man, and judging from his face he’s succeeding. 

Harry didn’t quite know at the time, of course, that while bumping into the Malfoys was absolutely planned beforehand, it wasn’t just so James could see Lucius’ pretty face and paw at him in public, but also because he wanted Harry to see for himself his future omega, raised in recluse before school like most omega children, and maybe imprint on him a bit so they’ll heighten their compatibility years before they both come of age. 

To James’ delight a blond boy, smaller than Harry in size peeked at them from behind Lucius’ robe. ‘Oh, this is the famed Draco then, is it?’ James smiled widely, and the boy shrunk further behind his father. ‘C’mon Harry, meet your betrothed.’ Harry looked up at the word, not fully understanding what that meant, but stepped forward anyway to see what his father was talking about. The boy his father mentioned was pale, with shinning platinum hair that properly lay on his head unlike Harry’s own rat’s nest of locks, and his eyes were crystalline grey. He peeked at Harry from where his stood and blushed when their eyes met.

There and then, Harry was enthralled. 

‘Hello, I’m Harry,’ he thrusted his hand to the boy, who looked up at his father first to receive an encouraging nod before he took Harry’s hand. 

‘Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you,’ the boy said politely, like he’s been coached to say it. Standing close enough like that, Harry could smell Draco’s scent, and they were typical of an omega child; sweet and delicate like wild flowers. And, as he’s been taught, Harry turned the boy’s hand in his grip and tugged him closer so he could kiss the back of Draco’s hand. A perfect gentlemanly greeting for a cute looking omega. 

James laughed. ‘Looks like you’re taking that betrothed title well. Slow down though, you won’t get any official stuff till you’re of age. Aren’t they precious like this, Lucius?’ James winked, and that only piqued Harry’s curiousity.

‘What’s a betrothed, Dad?’ 

‘That means once you turn seventeen, Draco’s yours, right, Lucius?’ James smirked, and Lucius could only answer with a long suffering smile.

‘That’s quite true,’ he answered. Draco looked up at him in surprised, and looked back down to observe Harry more fully. Harry felt like he ridiculously wanted to stand taller, and look impressive enough in the young omega’s eyes. 

When Harry tried smiling and Draco smiled back, it made him want to puff his chest out.

That plan of turning seventeen and having this boy be his? Harry liked that plan. 

  


* * *

  


It wasn’t until Harry was much older yet that he learned, just because a Potter alpha isn’t bonded to a Malfoy omega, that doesn’t mean they don’t get to touch them. That’s why James was always so giddy about meeting Lucius, and Narcissa always looked so inconvenienced, because James is still a Potter alpha and tradition says he gets to saunter to the Black house and ask Narcissa to lend him her omega for an afternoon, or a weekend, or once when James was on one of his ruts, a whole month. 

Harry came home for his sixth summer holiday from Hogwarts and he was banned from the whole east wing of their estate. When he flew too close to his father’s chamber windows while practicing Quidditch, he could see Lucius and his father in frenzied coupling, the blond man doubling over against the glass windows, mouth opened in a moan that Harry couldn’t picked up while his father rammed him from behind, hands tight on the omega’s smooth waist. The curtains were rarely ever drawn at such times, because James is boastful and he likes to flaunt those he doesn’t quite own, yet allowed to touch nevertheless. Harry looked on in envy, seeing how easy it was to see images of himself and Draco in Lucius and James’s lustful embrace, how easy to imagine himself taking hold of Draco like that and taking him, taking him. 

When he swooped down through the opened front door and landed on the foyer, he heard a faint hoarse cry from the banned wing and his mother came up, shaking her head at his father acting like a rutting teenager, and for Harry to leave them alone.

Harry almost seethed, thought it unfair that his father gets to fuck his favorite Malfoy omega when he wants to, while Harry’s still not officially bonded with Draco, and Draco was already withdrawing from school like most omegas nearing their maturity, in their fifth year of Howgarts, to finish his education at home. The omega was growing nicely into his promised beauty, drawing all eyes on him when he walked across the school castle with his striking features and lovely faint scent of unmatured omega. 

When they were still allowed to meet Draco would let Harry lightly take him in his arms and imprint on him, kissing his mating gland and sucking lightly, leaving his scent there to keep other alphas away. When Harry’s lucky –or Draco’s nearing a heat- he’d be allowed to touch Draco through the seams of his trousers, feeling the building dampness there and Draco’s desperately held panting, always striving to be prim and proper even when he’s losing control in Harry’s arm, trying his hardest not to pump his hips upwards towards more of Harry’s fingers. They never went to completion like that, Harry hard as a rock in his pants as Draco trembled against him, telling him they can’t, they must wait for their bonding, while sweet smelling wetness seep through his pants onto the alpha’s fingers. Harry always relented, and come back to his room to use the memory of Draco’s gasps and his scent to wank himself raw for at least two weeks.

But now Draco’s too nearing his maturity, too tempting for alphas around him, and as is customary he’s been made to finish schooling at home, and it gnaws at Harry that while his dad gets to fuck his Malfoy with abandon, Harry is left with the faint scent of his lovely omega and halfhearted masturbation sessions at night. They weren’t even allowed Floo calls without being chaperoned. 

But no matter. The next time they meet will be at Harry’s seventeenth birthday, his coming of age ceremony, where Draco’ll be officially presented as his bonded. 

  


* * *

  


The ceremony of his coming of age was held with much fanfare, all of his year mates and school friends were invited along with Potter-affiliated big wigs and other important head of old houses. James was insisting on rubbing it in society’s noses that his dearest son has acquired a coveted Malfoy omega. After Harry received his key to his own vault and a family estate, as the climax of the ritual, Harry was presented with his omega. Draco, decked in jewelry and a luxurious velvet robe, entered the ballroom at the hand of his alpha mother, walking solemnly towards Harry who was standing at the center of the room, face almost in pain from smiling so wide looking at his promised omega.

It was inconsequential that Draco was wearing Potter family heirlooms as signs of matrimony, treasures that would’ve stole the spotlight from lesser omegas. For Harry, Draco’s beauty eclipsed all that glittered on his body. These two years they’ve been forbade to see the other, Draco has grown even more fully into his looks, his stormy grey eyes large and glittering like his hair, like the paleness of his porcelain skin, contrasting with the redness of his full lips. He looked at Harry from beneath delicate looking veil with an awe and a bashful longing, like Harry in his Potter family regalia was as impressive in his eyes, too. When Harry took his hands, his fingers touched the omega’s wrists, and he could feel Draco’s fluttering heartbeat. His breaths came in small puffs against Harry’s face as he uncovered the veil and they took their vows. When Harry leaned down to seal their oath with a kiss, he could feel Draco delicately sighed against his lips and opened his lips to let Harry snaked his tongue inside. He was trembling lightly when Harry angled his face for access to the nape of his neck, and let out the tiniest ‘Ah,’ as Harry’s lips reached their destination. That just made Harry too excited for words, so before he could lose complete control the alpha quickly licked at Draco’s bonding gland and bit down, hard, enough to break skin and for blood to come out. Harry sucked on Draco’s adrenaline laced blood, sweet and cloying on his tongue, and Draco bit his lip to stop himself from moaning in front of so many guests. 

Harry wanted him there and then. 

  


* * *

  


That night they must finish the most important part of the ritual. James invited Harry to his chamber, and inside Harry saw his bonded and Lucius, both wrapped in a simpler wrap garment in pure white, and they’ll be there to guide Harry and Draco to fulfill their alpha and omega roles.

James told Harry to take Draco’s hand and guide him to one side of the bed. He did so and when Draco sat down, Harry took the time to kiss him for comfort. The omega had looked like he could faint at any minute, he was so nervous. On the other side of the bed, James sat down and dragged Lucius with him, capturing his mouth in a dominating kiss. Lucius, knees weak from the feel of James’ tongue plundering his mouth, could barely stifle a moan as he fell on top of the sitting alpha. Harry watched as James laughed, not unkindly, and coaxed Lucius to turn around and rest his back against James’ chest. 

Harry had Draco’s sweating hands still in his when James slid back to give Lucius more space as he made the omega part his thighs, feet planted on the bed, and James moved to lift Lucius’ wrap. 

‘See here,’ James said, hunger in his voice. ‘This is the sign of a mature omega.’ His hand tugged at the undergarment Lucius wore and beneath the omega’s flat stomach, beneath his sterile omega penis was a pink slit, sweet smelling, and when James ran a finger down the slit it yielded beneath his touch, lips gaping to show the wet folds underneath. James finger came out sticky. ‘Omega slick,’ his father said, matter of fact, although he was practically gloating when he put the finger in his mouth. ‘Lucius here loves kissing,’ he continued with a grin, angling the omega’s face for another open mouthed kiss while his fingers continued massaging in and around Lucius’ folds. ‘He’s eager, but yours is young, you might need to coax this out of him.’

Draco’s face looked enflamed with how much he was blushing but Harry copied his father’s movements and bare Draco’s body, his eyes hungrily raking over vast expanse of smooth pale skin, the delectable curve of his tapered waist, the way he trembled lightly as Harry followed his eyes’ movements with caresses. Harry stroked Draco's lovely porcelain skin, unblemished and all his to claim before his hands meet in the middle, coming towards the vee at the top of his thighs with his small, perfect looking omega penis and under it, the place Harry had ached for, the slit beneath it. 

Draco’s slit looked smaller than Lucius. ‘That’s because it’s perfectly untouched,’ James said. ‘Lucius here has been left gaping and wrecked before, but not yours. Go ahead, do the honor.’

Harry touched the soft skin and almost moaned at the inviting softness of it. He ran a finger carefully, teasingly, up and down along it until the pinkness behind it peaked through, warm and lovely and beginning to grow moist at his ministration. Above him Draco whimpered and hid his face. Harry continued the soft touches, until slick started coming out and making it easier for Harry to open the lips wider, hungrily looking at the velvety folds behind it that eagerly quivered and contracted as Harry started exploring. James gave him pointers about how to coax the lips wider, how to unsheathe the small nub upwards, making it ready for more attention. Before James gave him the go ahead, Harry ducked his head and planted himself face first into Draco’s cunt. Draco half shrieked above him, overwhelmed by foreign sensations, and when Harry started kissing him there, and lavishing his cunt with luxurious licks and kisses, he started weeping in ecstasy, and his cunt weep in return. 

Finding how delectable his omega tasted, Harry wasted no time to start tounging Draco, kissing his lips like he was snogging his mouth, alternating between kisses and licks and stabs of his tongue to the inviting little hole he found. Beside him James watched with pride as his son thoroughly pleasured his little omega like a proper alpha, with his omega looking for all the world like he’s enjoying himself immensely, though he was trying to hide it with his face buried in his arms. How different with his own hungry, omega slut. What James always loved so much about Lucius was how shameless he was in throes of passion, how eagerly and how prettily he'd beg. 

Hands coming back to play with Lucius’s cunt, James lazily coaxed more slick from Lucius, while he captured the omega in a filthy kiss, his tongue working in the same rhythm with his four fingers jammed in and out of Lucius’ hole. When Lucius started moaning _ahn ahn alpha…_ against his mouth, James grinned and pushed his legs outward even more, lifting his ass off the bed, before in one smooth motion he entered Lucius’ cunt. From that angle, James’ cock could hit directly at his pleasure glands, and Lucius yelped in delight as James followed his thrust with fingers teasing his clit. Harry looked up from his delectable meal of eating out Draco to within an inch of his life to see his father thrusting relentlessly into Lucius in smooth motions. 

Draco looked on, enthralled by the pure pleasure etched on his omega father’s face, and looked up to Harry with want in his eyes.

‘Do you want that?’

Draco nodded.

‘You need to say it clearly, Draco,’

‘You- your cock…’

‘Where?’

‘R- right here,’ he answered, and reached down with two fingers to expose his hole for Harry to clearly see, his face enflamed with embarrassment and anticipation.

‘Well done, omega,’ Harry whispered against the boy’s ear and Draco moaned at the word. Around Harry’s fingers more slick gushed out, the omega clearly loving the name from his alpha’s mouth. Pushing Draco’s thighs out and up so his legs were planted firmly on the bed with his knees bent gave Harry an alluring view of his mouthwatering opening, and knowing Draco’s already drenched in slick and spit, Harry entered him swiftly.

He was tight. Almost too tight. But he was also so hot and so wet and inviting, his passage massaging Harry’s cock, clinging to him like that was where he belonged, buried to the hilt inside a gasping and moaning Draco. Harry wanted to bury himself in Draco’s cunt forever. 

Soon he found the perfect rhythm that made Draco trash and moan louder and louder beneath him, his hips in a perfect angle to hit Draco’s sweet spot and the omega keened against Harry’s chest, his eyes glassy from lust and he could only chant in soft gasps, ‘more, Harry, more please, fill me alpha,’ Harry could barely retain enough sense to understand his words, to follow his omega’s requests, but he answered his omega's sweet pleas and thrusted harder and faster into Draco until he could feel his knot started forming. Draco gasped loudly as he felt Harry getting bigger and knew it was the knot, and it would entwine them as a real alpha omega pair from then on. It was too much sensation for Draco’s young body to endure and he succumbed himself to his climax as Harry grew bigger and filled him more and more. His omega cock wept in pleasure as his cunt squirted and he came and came, muffling his screams against Harry’s collarbone. Harry’s own climax soon followed. At the feel of Harry’s knot filling him and then gushes and gushes of come drenching him from the inside, Draco thought if he could be so lucky as to have Harry’s seed took hold. Probably won’t be long, he thought with a smile as Harry grunted above him and another burst of come flooded his hole again. 

When Harry pulled back his cock was a mess of come and slick, and Draco’s hole started leaking the excess come from his alpha before the omega closed his thighs and his arms instinctively came down to cover himself. Harry couldn’t help but smile. ‘Modesty, Draco? Now?’

‘Not just that,’ his omega said in a voice barely above whisper. At Harry’s questioning eyes he leaned up to place his lips against his bonded’s ear and said ‘I need to keep it in, it might take hold,’

Harry didn’t think he could smile wider at the thought of his omega keeping his seed in, wishing for conception. 

‘Don’t worry, lovely Draco,’ he whispered back with mirth. ‘I’ve got loads more where that came from,’ he grinned before ducking and pulling his omega in for a thorough kiss, hands already prying Draco’s away from his crotch, ready for round two.

Beside them Lucius shrieked as he came, a sound not unlike what came out of Draco a few moments before. James only turned their bodies and positioned Lucius beneath him as the omega convulses in orgasm and was readily entering him even as Lucius still glowed in the aftershocks. Between James and Lucius and Draco and Harry there was only whimpers and moans and the slick sound of skin slapping against skin for the whole night through.

  


* * *

  


The next day when Harry and Draco got ready for their honeymoon trip, the only sober alpha in charged in the house was Narcissa Black, and she only sighed as Draco sheepishly said his father was still otherwise occupied. 

‘By your father, you mean,’ she said pointedly at Harry and Harry could only grin guiltily as Draco blushed. 

‘Ah well. No matter. You two have a safe trip, don’t forget to owl home every now and then.’ Draco and Harry nodded at her words, for they weren’t requests but orders, and Apparated to the Portkey station. 

Narcissa turned to look at Potter mansion, still with remnants of the lavish party yesterday and wondered if she should just leave her omega and go home first, let James take care of Lucius for a while. 

She paused from grabbing her wand to Apparate at the sight of a luscious behind and followed the wonderful figure back to the inner courtyard to see that the pert behind belonged to the lady of the house, Lily Potter. Narcissa looked on appreciatively at her shapely figure, her ample breasts under her prim looking white blouse, and the unmistakably lovely scent of an omega still in her prime. Narcissa calculated the pros and cons of luring the attractive omega to bed with her, but then she remembered how much Potter owed her for all the time James would borrow Lucius from her hands. 

It’d only be fair if she gets to borrow James’ omega too, wouldn’t it?

  


* * *

  



End file.
